


Does it kill? Does it burn? (is it painful to learn)

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Series: A truth so loud you can't ignore [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: The talk does, in fact, happen that next morning. And it goes spectacularly bad.“So, when did my son start committing crimes?” Rick asked over a cup of coffee, blue gaze staring pointedly in Carl’s direction- the boy had just been preparing toast for his quick sunday breakfast. For fuck’s sake, Carl swore inwardly. He wasn’t awake enough for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of My youth is yours (trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls). Please read that one before this. 
> 
> Title is from Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5.

The talk does, in fact, happen that next morning. And it goes spectacularly bad. 

“So, when did my son start committing crimes?” Rick asked over a cup of coffee, blue gaze staring pointedly in Carl’s direction- the boy had just been preparing toast for his quick sunday breakfast. For fuck’s sake, Carl swore inwardly. He wasn’t awake enough for this. His father’s voice remained so casual but in that _way_ , that tone only a father could use when trying to convey sternness and disappointment all at once. It felt patronizing again, most of what Rick said to Carl nowadays did. Instead of talking to him like a young adult or at the very least, RIck’s equal, he acted like Carl was still a stupid 12 year old. And Daryl **always** sided with Rick- conversations with the two had grown stressful and tense, constantly strained on Carl’s end. To say it was all very trying on the teen was an understatement. 

“Dad, can we do this later-”

“We’re doin’ this now.” Well, that had been settled quickly if Rick’s firm tone was anything to go by. It was _the_ tone, the cop plus dad one. Carl groaned. He hated it. 

“I wasn’t high.” Carl protested as he turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. He really wasn’t prepared for this. The boy was still dressed in sweats and a muscle shirt, his longer brown hair curled loosely around his face. The sleep hadn’t even cleared from those deep blue eyes yet. 

“Yer eyes were red as all hell.” That wasn’t his father. Carl turned his head, watching Daryl slink into the kitchen and come to Rick’s side. Shocking.

Carl didn’t have a problem with Daryl, he considered the man to be the cool parent of his and Rick’s relationship. But that didn’t stop the boy from growing bitter every time he sided with Rick. It felt like his whole family was out to get him sometimes. “And ya reeked.” 

Carl frowned, how could he protest that? “So what if I did, Daryl smokes sometimes! I’ve seen him in the backyard. That’s illegal too.” He argued, looking to his father. 

“Daryl is twice your age. And an adult. He can make his own decisions. You’re a kid, and while you’re under 18 I am responsible for you and everythin’ you do. Which means I get in trouble when you do somethin’ stupid. This ain’t just about you, this about our family.” Rick set his mug down on the counter as he spoke 

Carl’s fists clenched, blue eyes growing hard. “Sorry I’m such a fucking burden on you and your image.” The boy spat venomously. Rick didn’t always say everything he thought, but the let the empty air and vague, sort of there words do it for him. Unspoken words, his father was fluent in them. And Carl knew what his father had said through the silence. 

Whatever Carl did reflected on Rick. If Carl did something stupid, it made Rick look bad. There was logic to the point, Carl would probably feel the same way, but at that moment it did nothing but piss him off. 

“Language!” Rick snapped with a deep frown. “You know that isn’t what I meant.” He said almost exasperatedly. God, everything he did just added more fire to Carl’s teenage blood. 

“Oh, really? Because I’m pretty sure that's what you meant! But it was kind of hard to understand, maybe you should talk to me like I’m even stupider than you already do! Maybe that’ll help-” Carl’s voice had grown a little louder, a little stronger, and with a lot more anger to the words. 

“Hey, don’t talk to us like that.” Daryl spoke with an edge to his voice, the kind that told Carl his patience was quickly slipping. “Ya drop the attitude now, we’re both tired of it. This ain’t how you was raised.” The teen knew to stop there, anything more and the slope heading towards a fight would grow steeper. But Carl was goddamn **_heated_** now with his teenage temper. The itch for a fight proved too strong. 

“Shut up!” Carl shouted now, uncaring of any repercussions that would come after this died down. “I’m sick of you acting like you’re my mom! You didn’t raise me! You aren’t her and you never will be! So don’t talk to me like I’m a fucking kid, both of you!” 

“Carl Grimes you are grounded!” Rick shouted in order to top Carl’s voice and get the boy’s attention. “Don’t you dare talk to me or Daryl like that, he’s right. Lori didn’t raise ya to act like this-”

“Maybe if you wouldn’t treat me like I’m 10 I wouldn’t have to act like it-” Carl tried to yell louder but was matched against with his father. 

“ **Listen.** ” Rick commanded as he shifted on his feet with frustrated energy. “I get it, you’re a teenager. This is what y’all do, fight your parents, do stupid stuff, act like-” 

Carl let out a frustrated groan, running his hands through his hair and resisting the urge to rip them right out. “God, stop it! Stop acting like none of my feelings are fucking real-”

“ **Language!** ” Rick interrupted with a sharp snapping tone. Carl lost it.

“ **Why won’t you just listen to me?!** ” The youngest Grimes howled, cheeks flushed from rage. 

_“Stop yellin’-”_

**“YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!”**

**“GO THE HELL TO YOUR ROOM!** ” They shouted back and forth. “And when you come back, you come back with a different attitude. Because this is unacceptable.” Rick ground out through gritted teeth. The younger Grimes huffed, eventually stomping away with heavy footsteps. 

Carl turned in the kitchen archway, looking to Rick with sharp blue eyes that matched his father’s. 

“ _ **I hate you.**_ ” The words were seethed, coated with icy venom. The words were a low blow and something he’d never said to Rick. Carl couldn’t help but find sick satisfaction in the sudden flash of pain in his father’s eyes and the absolute shock on Daryl’s face. Good. 

And with that Carl practically raced upstairs before Rick or Daryl could say anything. 

\--

Carl walked down the stairs late at night to grab a cup of water. The lights are all off in the house and it’s silent, until he gets closer to the bottom of the stairs and voices arise. Carl can see his father and Daryl standing near the front door, backs turned to him. Rick is dressed in his uniform, telling Carl that he must’ve received a call. He doesn’t want to talk to them, but as he takes a step back the stair creaks beneath his foot. The sound feels like it's deafening, Carl immediately freezing when the sound breaks. 

But Rick and Daryl seem too deep in conversation to hear it. 

“Him again?” Daryl asked, voice thick from what was probably sleep. It was incredibly late. 

“Yeah, second time this week.” Rick confirmed, Daryl scoffing bitterly in turn. 

“100th damn thing this month. If it ain’t fighting it’s speedin’ or some shit.” Daryl grumbled. “Why ain’t he in jail?” 

Rick shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Hershel lets him go every time. Maggie used to play.”

That seems to make sense to Daryl as the man just nodded his head in understanding. But whoever they’re talking about goes right over Carl’s head. “We’re lucky Carl’s never been interested.” 

Rick chuckled, though it’s a strained sound, Carl can tell. “Ain’t that the truth.” Rick then opened the door and stepped outside, Daryl following after. Carl left once the door clicked shut, curiosity peaked as he returned to bed.

\--

The bar is crowded but the inhabitants are encircled together, backs facing Rick. Shouting and sounds of violence echo through the building. 

“Out of the way! Police!” Rick shouted as he shouldered his way through the people until he reached a cleared area. Mostly cleared but with two people standing nearly dead center. 

Standing is a strong word, only one of the men are /actually/ even upright. One is passed out on the floor and the other is raising from what must’ve been a previously knelt position. He dragged his hand hand across a black and grey beard, lips twisting into a wicked grin. One Rick knew all too well.

“Well, well, well, everyone. Look who it is- Ricky Dicky Grimes.” 

Rick’s eyes narrow. 

“Negan.”


End file.
